


Gay Club

by Lindsay_marie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsay_marie/pseuds/Lindsay_marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming out as gay to his very strict catholic parents, Feliciano Vargas is sent to an all boys boarding school in London. Kids from all around the world go there. After an entire first year of bullying, Feliciano meets a new friend, thanks to his teacher, Dr. Yao. His new friend, Ludwig Beilshmidt is new to the school, and is in a similar situation as Feliciano. One morning, Feliciano stumbles into a group of people in his first period class room, which is soon to be known as Gay Club. Ludwig and Feliciano are asked to join the club for their not so secret relationship. Will the club last? Will their relationship get in the way of what's important? Find out in "Gay Club".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1  
Feliciano never liked school, he was constantly bullied for his size. For a boy, Feliciano was short, skinny, and not very strong. He had no friends, not even his own brother would speak to him. But, there was always one thing that made school worse. He’s gay. His parents were ashamed of him. They had their speculations on the older brother as well, so they sent them to an all boys boarding school.  
*flashback*  
The four sat in the living room. Roderich and elizabeta have been happily married for over 20 years. They own a small church in their neighborhood and had two sons. Lovino and Feliciano Vargas. They adopted them from Italy in a small orphanage in Florence. “Father, Mother, I have an announcement” Feliciano says quietly. “What is it feliciano?” Elizabeta asks her youngest son. “I’ve been meaning to tell you this for years, but i just couldn’t find the courage. But, I’ve done some thinking and I think now is a good time to tell you be-” “Feliciano, just tell us.” Elizabeta says putting her hand on his knee. “I-” he takes a deep breath, “i’m gay.” Roderich drops his book, “what?” He says with disbelief in his voice. “I- i’m gay.” “Get out” “but fath-” “get out of this house right now! No homosexual will be living under my roof!” “Roderich, stop” “no! It’s a sin! No son of mine will be a dirty queer!” “But father i-” “i’m no longer your father.” Roderich says, leaving the room. Two days later, Roderich walks into Feliciano’s room. “Pack.” “what why?” “You and your brother are leaving, you’re going to boarding school in London. If you are not straight by the time you graduate, you’re not allowed to return.” “Ye sir.” Roderich leaves the room and Feliciano starts packing everything into boxes.  
*end of flashback*  
It’s Feliciano’s second year at this horrible school. He walks into his first class, avoiding eye contact and sitting in the very back. “Welcome back to class students. Now, before we talk about our summers, I would like to welcome a new student, Ludwig Beilschmidt.” The blonde student walks into the room, looking at the class. The only empty chair is by the small auburn haired boy. “Why don’t you go sit back by Feliciano.” The class snickers and feliciano sinks in his chair. Ludwig walks back and sits down, looking at the small boy. “Hi, I’m Ludwig” he says sticking out his hand slightly, gesturing Feliciano to shake it. Feliciano ignores the hand, glancing at it, then looking away. “Okay then.” Ludwig says, obviously upset about the student ignoring him. “Alright class, I’m Dr. Yao. This is AP government and debate. I would like you to get with a partner, and pick wisely, this is your debate partner for the rest of the year. Now get in your groups and we’ll discuss our first topic.” The teacher sits down at his desk observing the students. Looking around, he sees two students not talking to anyone. “Here, why don’t you guys work together.” Feliciano looks over at Ludwig and up at Dr. Yao. “i think you boys would make great friends.” Ludwig looks over a Feliciano and Feliciano gives a half hearted smile. “So i guess we should introduce ourselves. I’m Ludwig, but you already knew that, From my thick accent, you can tell i'm from Germany, a little town… middle of nowhere actually. What about you?” Ludwig says to Feliciano, who wasn’t up for conversation. “I’m Feliciano, i’m from Italy.” Feliciano says quietly. “Class, quiet down. Now about our first debate topic. In recent events, some new laws have been passed in the United States.” The class snickers, Feliciano and Ludwig look at each other confused. “Okay, okay, this is serious. As you know Gay marriage is now legal in all 50 states.” Feliciano’s head shoots up and everyone’s looking at him. “Hey queer, looks like somewhere might actually want you now.” One of the students says. The whole class laughs. Ludwig looks over at Feliciano concerned. Feliciano sinks down in his chair, obviously embarrassed. “wait , You’re?” Ludwig whispers to Feliciano. Feliciano just nods and looks away, “what, are you going to laugh at me too?” “Wha- no! No, i-” “don’t even try to make me feel better, you’re probably just like the rest of them.” “Now with only five minutes of class left, meet with your partner tonight and be ready to tell the class your viewpoint.” The bell rings and Ludwig writes down his number on a small slip of paper and says, “give me a rings and i’ll be over!” Ludwig smiles and leaves the classroom. Feliciano can’t help but wonder about this boy. What is this feeling, my hands are sweating, and my hearts racing… do I l-like Ludwig? No that’s silly Feliciano he’s not gay. Ludwig walks down the hallway to his next class. (So, Feliciano’s gay? His smile must be beautiful, and his laugh could be so full of life… and his voice moaning my name. No. Ludwig stop. Homosexuality is a sin. I’m not a sinner.)


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading please comment and leave suggestions. thank you!  
> (everything in parentheses is thoughts)   
> sorry this chapter is short, i wrote this in Biology....

Ludwig has been in the closet for as long as he knew he was gay. He hid it because his parents were so strongly catholic, he would be shunned, sent to live alone in the streets. So whenever he felt feelings for a boy, he ignored it. He could not be caught. In ninth grade his parents approached him, “Lud, come here, we need to talk.” This caused Ludwig’s heart to stop, did they know? He hoped they didn’t know. “What is it mama?” “Vati and i have been talking, and we decided you need to start thinking about your future.” Ludwig was relieved, “I do, I-” “we’re sending you to this really nice boarding school in London. You’ll leave in august, class starts the day after move ins. We are doing this because we love you.” That was it, he was going to boarding school.  
Later that evening, Feliciano paces in his room looking at his phone. He felt nervous about calling him or even just texting him. What if I say something wrong. He looks back down at his phone and puts Ludwig’s number in as “partner”. He hears a knock on the door and Ludwig is standing there. “I- I didn’t even text you I-” “i figured it would be easier if i asked someone, so I asked my bruder if he knew you and he did!” Ludwig smiles. “I- well come in” feliciano stutters out. Something about Ludwig’s smile sent Feliciano’s heart racing. Ludwig walks in and sits on Feliciano’s bed. “So, I don’t know how to start this conversation comfortably, but you’re gay?” “Si, that is correct.” “So we have our viewpoint.” “You’re just going to go along with it?” “Ja, why not? As long as people are happy, I don’t see why it’s a problem.” “Si, i guess you’re right, but I’m worried I’ll get in trouble, or people will l-laugh at me.” “Listen, Feli, can i call you Feli? But if anyone laughs at you, i’ll protect you with these” Ludwig flexes his arms and Feli’s heart stops. He’s gorgeous, no, stop he’s just a friend. Feli giggles and blushes like a small girl. Stop flirting feliciano he’s not gay! Feliciano shakes his head and puts on a straight face. “No need, I’m used to it.” “But i’m-” “no, do you not get it? Being gay isn’t all fun and dandy. Everyday i get called horrible names, homo, queer, i get reminded everyday that my parents were ashamed of me, that i’m not loved. You have a brother, does he join in with the bullies laughing in your face? No, i don’t think so. I’ve had my speculations on Lovino, especially because how often he’s with antonio. Sometimes, i just want to drop out of school, move to america, and start a brand new life. But I can’t; I have no money. All i want is to be accepted. All i want is to be lo-” Ludwig can’t take it anymore, he wants to show Feli he’s loved, but there is only one way he knows how. Listening to him rant hurts Ludwig’s heart. He sets his hands on Feli’s face and sets his lips lightly on his.


	3. chapter 3

Feliciano’s heart stops. (H-he’s gay? Why didn’t he tell me?) They separate and Ludwig gets up and tries to leave, but is stopped by Feli grabbing his jacket, “wait!” Feliciano yells, “y-you kis-” “shh, don’t let people hear, i see how they treat you! I would never want to be treated like that! I don’t see how you can handle this, all the laughing and- and the name calling, I-” “Who said I CAN handle it? Who says I don’t cry myself to sleep at night? Who says I don’t scratch at my own skin and wonder why I’m not good enough?” “Feli I-” “Like I said, don’t even try to make me feel better, now get out of my room. I’ll see you tomorrow in class.” Ludwig sighs defeatedly. (What’s wrong with him? It was an honest mistake, wait is he crying?) Ludwig turns around at the door and walks over to Feliciano and wraps his arms around him. “Don’t cry, I’m here. I-” “Didn’t I tell you to get out?” Feliciano stutters out through his hiccups. “I’m not leaving until you feel better.” Feliciano sighs and cries into Ludwig’s shoulder. Ludwig hums a German lullaby into Feli’s ear completely lulling him to sleep. What do I do? He’s asleep, I can’t move… should I just stay with him? Ludwig decides against it and tries to get up but is stopped by a half asleep Feli. “No. Stay.” “What if I get in trouble?” “Please luddy.” “Did y-” “yes, now sleep.” Ludwig sighs and takes his T-shirt off and so does feliciano. (Wow he's so muscular, why can't I look like that? He should take his pants off too. Wait no stop.) Feliciano shakes off the thought and makes enough room on the bed for the two of them.  
*next morning*  
Feliciano's alarm goes off at 6:00 A.M., and feli opens his eyes and turns the alarm off. He tried to get out of bed but noticed arms around him. (What the hell! Wha- oh.) “Ludwig, get up.” “Why, breakfast isn't until 7, I-” “do you want to get caught, no ones awake, if you go now no one will see you if you leave now.” “Oh right, I'll go.” Ludwig gets up and leaves, without his shirt. Great, what should I do? I can't just hand it to him in the hall, or mention it in front of everyone. Next time we meet after school. Feliciano gets up and goes into the bathroom. Everyone takes their showers at night here, mainly because they are too lazy to get up so early in the morning. Feliciano takes advantage of this because last time he showered at night, something happened.  
*flash back*  
“Hey queer, if you see so many naked guys why aren't you turned on?” “Maybe because I don't like any of you guys. I-” “you saying I'm ugly?” “No, I-” “you shouldn't be showering with boys anyways,” the bully turns to the other boys, “you never know what Pervy stuff he’ll do!” All the boys start yelling things at him that it's almost inaudible. That was until Lovino walked in. Everyone turns quiet. “Maybe if you weren't homo, people would like you.” Everyone laughs and Feliciano grabs his towel and runs into his room.  
*end of flashback*  
Later in first period, Feliciano is about to walk in, but notices, wait, is that? Why is here? He looks up at the clock. I’m 30 minutes early? In the classroom is Dr. Yao, Lovino, Antonio, Mr. Braginski, Alfred, Kiku, Francis, Arthur, Gilbert, and Matthew. What are they all doing here? Feliciano walks in and Lovino gets up, “Fratello, get out!” “No no, let him stay,” Francis says in his thick French accent, “ you can sit by me.” And he winks. “Hey frog, i’m right here.” Arthur yells. “Awe is the black sheep jealous?” “I thought i told you not to call me that!” Arthur rolls his eyes. “Well, i think you should join us, you’d fit right in.” Mr. braginski says signaling for feliciano to come in. He walks in confused on whats going on. “So, what’s going on here?” Feliciano asks quietly. “Well, Mr. Vargas, this is a support group, but more like getting to know people.. How should i phrase this.. Just like you” “Wait, that means… I was right!” “What are you talking about dude?” Alfred says. “Lovino! You are gay!” “Woah there queer, wait a minute..” “Lovino, you can stop acting now. It's not like he going to tell your parents, but if he does, they won't believe him.” Antonio says to the angry Italian. “How come no one told me about this?” Feliciano says. “Well Feliciano, you are either recommended or you find out about it. Ivan and I decided to start this little group to help the gay students, since, well we’re gay.” Mr. Braginski puts his arm around Dr. Yao, “please get off me.” “So this is basically gay club? Feliciano sarcastically says. “Well, I guess, welcome to the clue dude!” (Why are Americans so weird.)  
*cut to class*  
Feliciano sits in his chair reading some book that his English teacher is making him read. Everyone slowly comes into the classroom. Dr. Yao comes over to feli. “So, how are you and our new student getting along?” Feliciano looks up from his book, hands starting to sweat. “We’re friends I guess.” Feli says trying to hide his and Ludwig’s now “secret” relationship. Dr. Yao smirks and walks away just as Ludwig approaches his seat. “Guten morgen, Feliciano.” Ludwig smiles, remembering the night before. “Buongiorno, Ludwig.” “Call me Lud, ja?” “Si.. okay, Lud.” A classmate comes over and slams his hands on Feliciano’s desk. “Can you please keep the gay to yourself, I don’t want to catch your disease, freak.” (What is with these kids, nothing is wrong with my Feliciano.) Ludwig stands up and gets in the bully’s face, “Why don’t you keep your trash opinion to yourself!” “Standing up for the faggot now, what are you a fag too?” Feliciano looks up at Ludwig, eyes full of worry, guilt, and slight pain. “I- I-” “come on tough guy, you know how to talk, right?” “Fuck it!” Ludwig grabs Feliciano and slams his lips into his. Everyone looks over and gasps. They separate and look into each other's’ eyes. Feliciano starts tearing up and runs out of the classroom embarrassed and terrified. (Why would he do that? I get bullied enough already! It’s just going to get worse now!) Feliciano keeps running until he runs into someone in the hall. “Sorry, wait… you’re in the club, right?” “Oh yeah, I am.” “What’s that club all about anyways?” “Well, going to an all boys school and being gay, we all have our troubles. So, Arthur and Francis went to Dr. Yao and Mr. Braginski about starting a support group. I joined along side my boyfriend Gilbert, who is Ludwig’s older brother.”  
*flashback*  
“Birdie come here, it’s important” Gilbert yells telling Matthew to come over. “What is it? Oh hey Francis.” “Mattie! I have good news” “That’s a first.” “Oui, I spoke with Dr. Yao and we’ve decided to start a support group and since you guys are both gay, I thought you would like to join, us. Arthur is also in it. We meet Wednesday.” “what do you think Gil?” Matthew hesitatingly asked. “I think it would be fun! Let's go!”  
*end of flashback*  
“It was quite fun actually, I finally related to people. Before Gil, I felt like no one could see me. People would sit on me and pretend I didn’t exist. Alfred, my younger brother, would also ignore me. He told me that no one could see me, but the club brought us together. After we were both in the group, we got along better, I had people who i related to. People…. Who cared.” Matthew smiles at Feliciano, “you should go back to class, Dr. Yao gets angry” Matthew walks away and feliciano walks to class, stopping at the door. (I’m in so much trouble, what if everyone laughs at me?)


	4. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry

Hey guys. I'm so so so soooo sorry. but my notebook with my entire story has been taken/lost at school. so until farther notice, i will not be updating. please stick by im trying my hardest so, i might get my notbook back.. but if not i will write new chapters. im so very sorry. please forgive me.


	5. Hiatus

This story is officially on hiatus. I'm sorry but I have extreme writers block. I have exams all week and I will try I promise to get a chapter up by the end of this week, but I'm just not getting any ideas. I'm sorry I really am. It's been way to long and I don't have a good excuse, but I'm trying. Thank you for understanding. Please stand by becuase in coming back I promise!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please comment and stuff idk im bad at these... this work is in the writing so please leave feedback and requests! Grazie~  
> (everything in parenthesis is thoughts)


End file.
